


Flesh

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://simondaily.com/2011/06/flesh-lyrics-and-new-exclusive-picture/">Flesh</a> by Simon Curtis. If you haven't heard it, you need to. Get it on <a href="http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/flesh/id441235652?i=441235663">iTunes!</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Flesh](http://simondaily.com/2011/06/flesh-lyrics-and-new-exclusive-picture/) by Simon Curtis. If you haven't heard it, you need to. Get it on [iTunes!](http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/flesh/id441235652?i=441235663)

A rough shove and Tommy was face first against the wall. Like a hungry wolf, Adam attacked. Lips latched onto Tommy's neck, so hard there would be a hickey in no time. Hands roamed with the same intensity, making Tommy a whimpering, moaning mess. Adam's cock strained against the tight jeans. His only solace was roughly grinding against Tommy's ass through their clothes. Adam's mouth left Tommy's neck long enough to tear at his and Tommy's shirts. He threw them aside as he latched onto the other side of Tommy's neck. Small nips and bites as he slid his hands along Tommy's bare back.

“Harder,” Tommy panted, “cover my back with red streaks.”

The request made Adam groan. Sharp nails pushed into Tommy's flesh as Adam raked at the skin.

“Yes.” Tommy hissed, “more.”

Over and over Adam dug into the flesh, watching the red lines cover the beautiful pale skin. All Tommy could do was grind shamelessly against the wall to somewhat relieve the ache. It was becoming overwhelming, he hovered near the edge. He loved it rough, and told Adam that, but Adam had never been like this. Hands clawing at his pants brought him out of his split second thought. Adam's hot, heavy pants in his ear made him shudder. He barely noticed Adam had unbuttoned his pants till there were roughly shoved down. The nails were back, clawing over the all too sensitive flesh along Tommy's chest, plucking over nipples, making Tommy's cries even more needy.

Adam moved up tight against Tommy. Rough jean material met smooth flesh as Adam's hips moved, scratching the skin. Tommy responded by moving against Adam, seeking more of the rough feel. Adam's hand snaked down to Tommy's cock, which was painfully hard, leaking at the tip. Adam's hand wrapped around like a vice, making Tommy nearly scream with each rough stroke.

“Adam.... fuck....” Incoherent words fells from Tommy's lips as Adam brought him to the brink and back again.

Adam's hand left Tommy's cock and reached his arm. He spun Tommy around and shoved him back against the wall with a loud thud. It was then that Tommy saw his eyes. So dark, nearly black, as they looked over Tommy with unbridled lust. Their eyes glued to one another, the nails made a return, streaking down Tommy's chest. Tommy wanted to close his eyes with the pleasure, but was determined to keep them locked on Adam's.

“So fucking hot.” Tommy moaned as Adam's nails raked again.

Adam moved tight against Tommy again, teeth grazing Tommy's neck. Another barrage of nips and bites had Tommy squirming again. Tommy's hand ventured down to his cock. Just a few strokes to soothe his overbearing ache. Adam pulled away then, quickly stripping himself of his jeans. Tommy groaned at the sight of Adam's rock hard cock.

“I want that big fucking cock.” Tommy's demand a growl that received one in answer from Adam.

Adam grabbed Tommy by the hair, yanking him away from the wall. Adam forced Tommy to the floor. On all fours Tommy looked over his shoulder through his hair at Adam, watching him fall to his knees. Adam's eyes focused on the prize before him. Tommy watched the eyes hungrily devour the sight, waiting, hoping, for nails or a flat hand across his ass.

Adam lifted his hand and Tommy bit his lip, waiting for the hand to come down. He was quickly rewarded with a hard smack, then another. Adam drug his fingertips of the red spot that was, forming on Tommy's ass.

“More, I want it harder.” Seconds after the last word left his lips, Tommy was rewarded with a harder hit.

Every hit hurt less and aroused him even more. When Adam finally stopped Tommy whimpered. He looked back again to see Adam reached for the lube on the nearby table. Adam poured some into his hand, and set it down. He was about to slip a finger in when Tommy spoke.

“Adam... just fucking shove it in me. I don't care how much it hurts.”

Adam gasped, eyes wide he stared at Tommy.

“Fucking do it!”

Adam could see Tommy was dead serious. Tommy spread wider before him, bracing himself on his hands. Adam grasped Tommy's hips, hovering for a second with the tip at Tommy's hole. Tommy looked back one last time, the demand clear in his golden eyes. Pushing normal conscience thought aside, Adam thrust into Tommy. Tommy screamed, clawing at the floor, the pain/pleasure overwhelming him. Adam leaned over Tommy, his lips at Tommy's shoulder, teeth grazing. Teeth sinking into Tommy's shoulder, Adam starting thrusting. Each deep, raw, thrust had Tommy crying out for more. Adam's teeth sank deeper, just enough to draw blood. Their bodies moved together like wild animals, giving and taking what they craved. Adam's mouth went from biting to licking, the blood from Tommy's shoulder. Adam growled at the coppery taste of Tommy's blood. A bit of the blood covered his lips as he pulled back. Balling Tommy's hair in his fist, he pushed Tommy's head into the floor, his thrusts becoming more wild the closer he got to the edge. The new angle had each thrust nailing Tommy's prostate.

“Fuck.... Fuck... Fuck...” was the constant from Tommy's mouth. He needed to touch himself but that force of Adam and the angle made it impossible to reach his cock.

He looked back at Adam, hoping his pleading eyes would be seen. Thoughts of his own needs lost when he saw Adam. His eyes were shut, a few strands of hair in his eyes, sweat dripping down his face, bloodied lips parted as groans poured from them, clearly lost in the raw intensity. Adam opened his eyes then, and Tommy thought he would come on the spot. The dark glare in them, making his already on overdrive body, shudder. Adam's hand left Tommy's hip and reached down, encircling Tommy throbbing shaft. Tommy's head dropped as the vicious, rough jerks, had him quickly spiraling toward orgasm.

A loud scream and Tommy was coming, shooting all over the floor beneath him. Adam's hand was unrelenting, milking every last drop from Tommy's cock. Adam drug his fingers over the tip before pulling his hand away. He lifted it to his lips, sucking Tommy's come from them. The taste drove him on. Fingers and nails dug into the flesh of Tommy's hips. Uncontrolled thrusts, lead to loud groans and a single growl as Adam spilled into Tommy's ass, a bit of come sliding down the back of Tommy's thigh. Adam's thrusts slowed as he slowly came back down. Heavy pants and the scent of sex permeated the air around them. Adam gently slipped out, sitting on the floor as Tommy collapsed next to him. Tommy looked over at Adam a grin crossing his lips.

“I knew you had it in you.”

“Once I got into it I couldn't stop. I didn't hurt you did I?” Adam replied looking over Tommy's body.

Light pink streaks covered his back and chest, an already darkening mark at his neck, his ass still slightly red, light bruises forming where his fingers dug in at Tommy's hips.

“God no babe, I fucking loved it.” Tommy sat up, moving closer, “I loved that you've marked me like this.” His lips hovered at Adam's ear, “Gonna make me hot every time I see the marks.”

Adam shuddered, “I have to do this more often.”

“Yes please.” Tommy purred into Adam's ear.

“Now that I know just how much you get off on it.” Adam's hand trailed down to Tommy's cock, lightly stroking as he whispered, “You can count on it.”

“Good.”


End file.
